


The Battle of Fort 1337

by JaxMandaro



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxMandaro/pseuds/JaxMandaro
Summary: The Timeskip Piece depicting the actions of the Knights of Redwall during their deployment to the Ghymlit Dark, a harrowing battlefield of trench warfare and vast killing fields. Some pieces that lead up to this can be found in the Short Stories section of my Works. This battle will take place in multiple parts, as to make it a little easier to make and digest.





	The Battle of Fort 1337

The constant hum of engines, shouting of men moving things to and fro, and the constant rain of the Gymlit Dark provided an ambient drone in the ears of the Knights of Redwall as they took as much as they could from the ruined Fort that they had shelled for three days prior. Curly stood atop the bow of The Waveblade, using the vantage point granted by the ship to bark orders to her largest group of men, Talon Forward Logistics. The group was composed of skilled engineers and pilots, allowing them to take apart and move the various armaments quickly and load them onto the airships. 

“Jaster, we’ll be ready to move by nightfall, maybe an hour or so earlier if we’re lucky.” said the Division Commander over a linkshell, to which Jaster replied from inside the taken fortification.

“Very well, we have to leave while the night is on our side, the closer we get to our objective before we’re sighted, the better.” The Lord Commander stated between clouds of cigar smoke. “Tell the men to install any cannons we can take mid flight, so we can grab as much as possible.”

“Understood, I’m gonna defer logistics to Silvia in a few minutes, I need to get with Sohmah about the new radar system. The caves near the fort have been cleared and converted into repair hangers in order to work on our damaged birds. I’ll provide updates on the hour.”

“Godspeed, Commander Fry. Let us know if you need any assistance. The Executors have finally made their way in from Gridania, so we have men to spare to keep things going.”

Jaster clicked his linkshell, ending the transmission from within the command center of the fort. Eunbi and Naming stood beside him, staring at the map of the region they had brought with them, and studying the manifest of liberated supplies that they now must integrate into the Free Company’s armory. 

“I’m surprised they heeded your call in the first place, Naming.” Eunbi said quietly as she moved holographic pieces that represented the Free Company across the map, running simulations in order to develop a proper battle plan moving forward. “More than a few of them have told you to shove it before, deeming the situation insignificant enough to not demand their presence.”

“What can I say, I’m persuasive when I need to be, besides, we’re gonna need everything we have in order to complete the operation. Each of those men are worth a platoon of Garleans, and it will provide a morale boost to the men. We can’t have them getting their nerves in a twist this close to the finish line.”  
“That’s given that they show up. Your lot is pretty much in the winds, how many of them were even within a reasonable distance?” Eunbi retorted.

“Maybe half of them, but even if part of them show up, the rest will be here for the last part of the mission.” Naming said, looking back at the group. “I know at least one of them is pinging in at the Wall now, she’ll be here in a few hours.”

“If it’s the one I’m thinking of, then Sota and Devin are going to have lots of fun with her. She’s a bull in a porcelain shop, possibly the best two handed sword user and the Free Company.”

“By the Twelve, I was hoping she was going to be a straggler, this lot is unruly enough as it is.” Eunbi scolded, looking at Naming in the eyes, “They’re your unit, so they’re your responsibility, I’m not tolerating insubordination in this mission, too much is at stake.”

“Understood, I’ll make sure of it.” 

As the two Redwall High Commanders bickered across the room to each other, scrambling could be heard from down the hallway as Curly burst through the doorway, stopping in the middle of the room to catch her breath. Everyone in the Command room turned to look at the Lalafell, who had an envelope in her hand, slightly crumpled from her grip in order to keep it from flying away as she ran. 

“I came as quickly as I could, Jaster. Sohmah had received this via hawk as I was approaching. It’s from Eorzean High Command, Code Red, sir.” Curly managed to say between breaths as she handed the letter over to Jaster. 

The Lord Commander took the letter and opened it, reading over the contents while the rest of the Free Company’s command team stood and stared. A bead of sweat began to form on his brow as his cigar burned idly between his lips. After a few moments, the bead dropped from his nose and onto the ground between his boots, followed by the old Miqo’te crumbling up the letter in his fist. 

“Gather the rest of the Commanders, plans have changed.”


End file.
